


galra queef

by jesusisneeded



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesusisneeded/pseuds/jesusisneeded
Summary: one day keit makes a noise, a galran noise





	galra queef

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkbackpack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkbackpack/gifts).



kith wuz sat withg his 'friends' when he made a noise  
*sdhskjdhsj*  
'WOT WUZ THAT' screamed lanne  
at the momant coran and a black man walked in holing hands ''darrol says that was a galren vagina noise.''  
kieth turned purmple  
'KEITS A GALRA?' shouted insurance   
'IETHS A WOAMAN?' shreiked lonce, rasing a glistening eyebrow  
*sjahdjhdsak*  
''darrol says the only way to stop is to peniteate'' said corrni  
''I NeeEEeeEEᴇᴇᴇᴇᴇᴇᴇᴇᴇᴇD DICK'' hollaered keifth  
every one looked to shiro who put his hand (and stump up) in defense ''i dont wanna be put in space prison for fucking a possible minor as that ''offical book'' has information in it that the writers have disproved!''  
everyone looked to hunk but he already had his dick in a rock   
'classic hunk!' they shouted  
they being pidge bc ofc shes shit i mean they're non-binary or trans im not sure save me.  
everyone turned to the screaming being who also put his no i mean their arms up and said 'i dont even know whats in my pants anymore'.  
finally everyone realised keit and lanecc were dogging in the corner.  
'kNOTT ME LAUGHNCE' edith scremed  
'oki hola mis nombres dick wad odio mi existencia' the cube man screMED  
'예수님이 나를 온통 삼키고 싶다' the pruple k-popper said back  
before they both imploded into each other causing hundreds of galra human half breads to be created  
'darrol said that would happen too..' coran wimpered  
thats when hunk farted and vomited at the same time causing everyone to burst into laugher and forget the seruious neoess of the situation   
the end.


End file.
